


he's just my best friend

by shujiverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, bestfriend jihan, fluff ofc, idol!seventeen, jeonghan in denial, light angst probably, probably joshua too, side jicheol, side junhao, side minwon, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujiverse/pseuds/shujiverse
Summary: Jeonghan loves to be with his best friend, Joshua. He likes cuddling with him, he likes kissing his cheek. Why? Because he likes doing it, no other reasons.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Let's go star gazing.

It was a sunny day at their dorm. The curtains were suddenly opened by someone, which caused Jeonghan to cover his face with a pillow. The sun was shining too brightly in the room.

“Who opened the curtains?” Jeonghan said with a sleepy voice, and quite inaudible because of the pillow. He felt a tap on his feet, followed by a voice he doesn’t want to hear every morning.

“Wake up, Hyung. We have a schedule today, remember?” It was Chan who spoke, and the one who opened the curtains. Jeonghan mentally cursed, he didn’t have enough sleep last night because he _talked_ with Joshua, his _best friend_.

“What time is the schedule? He asked. He finally removed the pillow from his face and threw it to the younger.

“Well, -ouch! Why did you throw that to me?” Chan yelped. Jeonghan sat with half closed eyes, and stared at Chan. The younger placed the pillow thrown to him by the bed and stood up straightly. “It’s currently 9:00 am, we have a schedule by 11:00 am, reaction video, I guess? Hurry up and take a bath hyung, others are already awake, you are the only one asleep.”

“Even-“

“Yes, even _Jisoo_ Hyung. Now go.” Chan remarked as he opened the door and left. Jeonghan was left sitting on the bed, hands on his face trying to wake himself up. He kinda regretted sleeping late last night, but not really because the reason why was talking to his best friend.

\--

Jisoo sat on the couch at the living room with food on his lap. He woke up an hour ago, thanks to Seungkwan, entering his shared room with Hansol. He still wanted to sleep because he slept late last night, but he has no choice but to wake up already.

He felt someone sat beside him, and when he glanced, it was Chan.

“Finally I can sit down and relax!” Chan leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes. Jisoo wondered where he came from, because he wasn’t in the living room earlier.

“Yah, Chan.” He nudged the boy beside him. “Where did you come from?” Chan opened his eyes, and stared on his hyung. The food on Jisoo’s lap almost spilled on the floor when he got startled because of Chan, who sat up straightly.

“I woke them up, because it’s already 9:00 am. The others aren’t that hard to wake but Jeonghan hyung even threw a pillow to me! He seems to be still sleepy, did he go to bed late?” Chan asked.

Jisoo remembered that they talked yesterday night, which caused them to sleep late.

_“Joshuji!” Jisoo faced back when he heard his best friend’s words. Jeonghan came inside the rooftop with some blankets in his hands. He sat beside Jisoo, and dropped the blankets on their shoulders. He hugged Jisoo and rested his head on him._

_They looked at the stars and smiled calmly. Jeonghan wanted to do this since then, he didn’t have time to go to the rooftop at night because of their busy schedule._

_And here he is. At the rooftop, looking at the beautiful stars and beside him was his best friend, Joshua._


	2. Heart, please tell me what's real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is confused with his feelings for his best friend. Is it just a love for a friend, or is it more?

_“How are you doing these days?” Jeonghan’s thoughts were cut off when he heard Jisoo speak. It was quite breezy, so he held the blanket tighter before facing his best friend. He met the boy’s eyes, and it was shining better than the stars in the sky._

_Jeonghan felt his heart flutter. What is this feeling? It’s not like it’s his first time meeting his best friend’s eyes._

_He let out a sigh. “Quite stressed lately, Ji. My mind is full of thoughts." he replied. What he said was true. These days have been hard for the group, they have tons of schedule, and they didn't have enough rest. They tried not showing how tired they are, but you can't avoid that right?_

_Some of the members are getting sick, but they recovered after a while, thanks to their company giving them a week break._

_Jisoo rested his head on top of Jeonghan's head, and hugged him tightly. "I know. We are so packed these days. I'm glad we can do this today." he tightened his arms around the older. Jeonghan felt warm on his best friend's arm, so he snuggled closer. "Are you cold now, Han?" he asked._

_Jeonghan let out a soft hum, agreeing to what Jisoo said. He is really cold, but somehow Jisoo's hug made him feel warmer._

_"You're warm, Joshuji. It's a bit more chilly here than usual."_

_"Yeah, I noticed."_

_Silence again, but for them it's a comfortable one. The boys were hugging each other, warming each bodies because of the cold. Jeonghan snuggled his head more closer to Jisoo, while the other just laughed. "Han."_

_"Hmmm?" Jeonghan hummed in response._

_"Why did you invite me here, by the way? Is there anything wrong?" he asked._

_Jeonghan sighed, then sat straightly. He did not take a look on his best friend, just directly staring at the sky while smiling. "Do I need a reason for it, Ji? I just want some quality time in the rooftop, in here, with you."_

Joshua snapped back when he felt someone was nudging him. "Hyung! Your food fell on the floor and I'm not cleaning that." Joshua glanced on where Chan was pointing, and it was below him. Well his food was just a minimal amount now, since he ate already, but that doesn't matter. Seungcheol will scold him for spilling food.

He bent down and started grabbing it, placing it back on his plate. "Who says you're going to clean it?" 

\--

Jeonghan went out of his room with his clothes on. It's current;y 10:20 at the morning, the company is 20 minutes away from their dorm so they have to leave early. As he went out, he saw that everyone is already at the living room, dressed nicely. He eyed Seungcheol who is talking with Jihoon at the kitchen. _Geez, too early and these two are already flirting._

He started counting everyone, mumbling numbers every time he points at one member. .... _Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve......?_

Jeonghan frowned. _Why are they only twelve?_ He counted once again, including himself, but the results were the same. "Who's not here?" he whispered. 

Seungcheol and Jihoon are in the kitchen, laughing while drinking coffee. Wonwoo and Mingyu were standing near the door, talking about something that Jeonghan cannot hear. Chan was sitting on the couch, watching whatever is on the TV. Seungkwan was on the bathroom door, waiting for Hansol who just came in. Jun, Minghao, Seokmin, and Soonyoung were on the floor, playing UNO. 

_Who's missing?_ Jeonghan tried counting once again and naming each member present but the results are still twelve. 

"Han?" Jeonghan flinched when someone breathed near his neck, tickling him. He turned around revealing Jisoo who seemed came from his room. "Why are you standing in the hallway?" he asked.

He held his neck, then tried to hid his blushing face. _Why did I blush when the thought of Joshua being near my neck? Ugh, Jeonghan what were you thinking! He's your best friend for pete's sake!_

"U-uh, I was counting the members if we are complete, my countings was just twelve. I wondered who's missing then it turned out to be you." he pinched Jisoo's nose, earning a giggle from the younger. 

_Why does he have to be so cute?_

"Let's go now, Han. Gladly you were the one who took over the leader spot, Cheol's so busy with Jihoon." both of them laughed before calling everyone to go to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming!


End file.
